Bluestar's Needs
by The Puppy of Fluffy
Summary: I'm Bluestar, Leader of ThunderClan. I have needs. Even some that I must put before my Clan, or even hurt my Clan to satisfy them. How will my needs endanger all of ThunderClan? Rated m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Bluestar sat in her den, staring at the wall. I'm bored, she thought. She got to her paws and padded out into the clearing. Fireheart and Graystripe were chattering at the entrance of the warriors den. This was a tough leaf-bare, prey was low but Fireheart and Graystripe always brought something back. It was a cloudy day and the sun was covered. Bluestar purred as Graystripe licked between Fireheart's legs. Gay lovers, gay lovers, she thought. Bluestar grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and settled by her deputy, Tigerclaw. "What is it, Bluestar?" Tigerclaw asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice." Have all of the patrols gone?" Asked Bluestar." Yes." "I'm going hunting," declared Bluestar. "If your old ass can even get to the top of the ravine," Tigerclaw laughed." Tigerclaw! Do not question this beauty." She waved her tail across Tigerclaw's non-erect cock. When Bluestar reached the top of the ravine she stopped, enjoying the scents of trees and birds. Bluestar walked over all of the territory, but could find no prey. Bluestar had heard of the way ShadowClan cats got prey when it wasn't running in their territory. Bluestar purred. "I've got and idea," she mewed to herself. Little did she know, Fireheart and Graystripe had followed her from camp, under the orders of Tigerclaw. "Fireheart, you and your mate Graystripe-" "Tigerclaw, we are not mates," Fireheart snapped." Right, sorry. Anyway, you fucking fucks go stalk Bluestar." Fireheart flicked his tail and licked his dick for a second. After that he stood straight." Why?" "She is a whore." "Wh-aa-t?" Fireheart stammered." No more questions, now leave me to Goldenflower's pussy." "See ya." Now, Fireheart watched Bluestar, her pussy sagging." Good StarClan!" He exclaimed." Ya," Graystripe stared, his eyes bright." Ain't it nice?" Bluestar made her way to the WindClan border, a needy look in her eyes. Once at the border, Bluestar gazed at the moor, awaiting a patrol. Fireheart and Graystripe hid in the trees, staring curiously. Bluestar turned her head at the sound of Graystripe taking a dump." Ooooh!" "Is someone there?" She asked unsheathing her claws." No," Graystripe replied." Good." Bluestar turned again. Graystripe giggled and Fireheart wondered if his voice would ever deepen. Finally a WindClan patrol approached, Deadfoot in the lead. "Bluestar?" "Hey big boy." "Hey." Deadfoot smiled. Bluestar ran her tail along Deadfoot's flank. "I see that rabbit you got there." She nodded to the apprentice with the rabbit." I want." "Sure, it's gonna cost ya," He replied. He flicked his tail to the apprentice, signaling him to leave, another warrior led him away." There are just some things a cat your age shouldn't see." "You're a whore." Bluestar smiled. Deadfoot smiled. Bluestar got her back, and Deadfoot leaped on her. Fireheart dropped his mouth." She's being attacked!" He whispered." No," said Graystripe." This is getting interesting." Bluestar moaned as Deadfoot entered her, his cock the size of Tallstar's tail." Oh Deadfoot," she moaned." You're so big!" Deadfoot smirked and exploded inside her, his juices spilling everywhere. Bluestar got up and licked it. Bluestar began to suck Deadfoot." Your dick will be dead not your foot!" She yowled. Deadfoot moaned and exploded inside Bluestar once more." Ooooooooh!" He yowled. "I'll take my rabbit." She meowed, getting of of Deadfoot." Why of course," he meowed. Fireheart and Graystripe stared in amazement. Fireheart was disgusted, but Graystripe meowed," So hot!" "Quick we gotta warn Tigerclaw! Bluestar is a prostitute!" Fireheart ran off." Ya, he'll know what do!" Graystripe followed, his penis sacks sagging. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Bluestar returned to camp, she tossed her rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. She noticed Fireheart, Graystripe, and Tigerclaw huddled in a corner. Probably masturbating, she thought. Brindleface noticed the rabbit and meowed," Good hunting, Bluestar?" Bluestar nodded happily." Caught it myself," she lied. The tabby sniffed the rabbit and looked up at her leader, disgusted." It smells of cum!" Bluestar walked away, an embarrassed look on her face. Fireheart watched her walk away." She's trying to hide it," he noted." Bluestar a prostitute? No, she is just a whore, nothing else." "A whore?" Repeated Fireheart. "Oh, Tigerclaw!" Bluestar called her deputy." Come see this move I learned!" "Fuck." Bluestar watched as Tigerclaw headed toward her, she flicked him with his tail and entered her den." Ready?" She asked. Tigerclaw sat down and nodded, hoping it would be quick. "This move is only for deputies and leaders," she began." It brings great amounts of pleasure, exhausting the enemy." "Let's get it over with." Tigerclaw flicked his dick impatiently. He unsheathed his penis and Bluestar smirked. She leaped at him and sucked him furiously." Ahh!" He yowled." We fight with tooth and claw, not cock and clit!" "That is why it is for deputies and leaders only," Bluestar smirked, still sucking." Thats enough," Tigerclaw declared. But Bluestar kept sucking, and sucking, and sucking, and sucking. Tigerclaw could feel himself growing, throbbing. "Stop! Stop! Stoooop! Fucking stop Bluestar!" Tigerclaw yowled. Outside, Fireheart and Graystripe heard the noise." That must be some battle move," Graystripe commented." She is raping him!" Fireheart yowled." You know Bluestar, she has needs," Graystripe assured him. "Her needs are destroying the Clan!" Fireheart paced around the clearing. He bumped into Highrock, and a few pebbles fell in his anus." But what can we do?" Asked Graystripe. Back in the den, Tigerclaw burst inside Bluestar's mouth." You see," she meowed." In battle the enemy is already aroused, so you can go in for the blow, if you know what I mean." "Fuck you." Growled Tigerclaw. "It is time to take back The Sunning Of The Rocks!" Bluestar yowled to her Clan. She sat on Highrock, gazing at the cats below her, but staring at Fireheart's cock ever so often. "Tigerclaw, Fireheart, Mousefur, Graystripe, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, and Longtail, and of course, me, the almighty sexieness," Bluestar meowed," will be the first and only patrol. Only one patrol, because when I unleash my special move, they'll all run back to their camp, them pussies, she thought. She gathered her cats with a flick of the tail and they set off for Sunning Rocks. Bluestar hopped over a stream, but tripped on a rock." Fuck!" She cried. When they arrived, Crookedstar was waiting with Leopardfur, Blackclaw, Whiteclaw, Silverstream, Stonefur, Loudbelly and Heavystep. "The Sunning Of The Rocks shall be ours once more!" Bluestar yowled leaping for Crookedstar. She bowled him over and raked his exposed cock. He reared up and bitch slapped her across the face. Fireheart was clawing the fuck of Blackclaw, while Whitestorm was pinned by Heavystep, but Mousefur ran to his aid. Bluestar got to her paws and nipped Crookedstar's leg, and he yowled in agony. He bowled her over, swiping her off her paws. He had her pinned! "I Take pride in my work," he growled. He began licking Bluestar's clit and she moaned. Suddenly she heard a yowl ." No one kills Bluestar!" Fireheart knocked ino Crookedstar, but he didn't budge, Fireheart was too weak." Retarded fucking kittypet!" Fireheart frowned and ran off," Fuck you queer," he yowled. Bluestar got the chance to uplift Crookedstar. Using her special move, she pinned down Crookedstar, and deep throated him." Ahhhh!" He yowled. He cummed. And Bluestar released him. Exhausted by pleasure, the RiverClan leader crawled away, and swam across the river, his fish-smelling Clanmates behind him. "We did it!" Bluestar yowled." The Sunning Of The Rocks is mine!" Fireheart had saw the move Bluestar had done on Crookedstar, and was terrified." That's against the Warriors Code!" He whispered to himself." What could Bluestar's needs do next?" 


	3. Chapter 3

It was several moons after ThunderClan took back Sunning Rocks. Bluestar was sitting in the entrance of her den, watching her Clanmates. The sky was clear and the sun was bright. Leaf-bare was leaving. Bluestar watched as Sandpaw and Dustpaw listened to the elders' stories." Hey!" She called over to them." Are you going to check them for ticks or what, dipshits?" "Sorry," Dustpaw called back." Smallear was telling us about the time when Pinestar caught you masturbating!" Furious, Bluestar launched over to him. Dustpaw sat up and stared defiantly." I ain't afraid you, bitch." "Well you will be soon." "And how?" He asked. "When I get needy again." She padded away, not feeling in the mood for Apprentice on Leader action. Fireheart and Graystripe were watching and Bluestar saw them staring at the scene." What the fuck are you looking at, gay lovers?" "Bluestar, how many times do I hav-" "You should be asking, how many spanks should you get," she sneered. She bent over Fireheart and lashed at his ass." Oowww!" He yowled." You're lucky I want to have sex with you, or you'd be sorry." "Bluestar," hearing Smallear reminded her to punish the elder." I am sorry for telling such personal tales to the young'uns." "The young'uns? Are you calling me old you fucking bastard?" Bluestar yowled. Smallear looked astonished. Bluestar never spoke with such foul language, only on her period. "Get to my den." Once inside her den, Bluestar hid in the corner, awaiting Smallear. A rush of horniness entered her pussy and exited her mouth. Needs, needs I must put first. Smallear entered the den, looking for Bluestar," Bluestar? Oh Bluestar?" He called. She approached from the shadows." I am sexyness, whoresexy," she whispered. She jumped on Smallear, deep-throating him." Bluestar?" He meowed aroused. Five minutes later. Fireheart heard screeches from Bluestar's den." Another rape!" He cried. Rushing toward his leader's den. He launched into it," Sonic Blast!" He screeched. He stopped, horrified. Bluestar had Smallear fucking her pussy." Old people sex!" He yowled. "Who you calling old, sonny?" Bluestar retorted"Bluestar, what are you doing?" Suddenly, Smallear cummed, and he went limp. The exhaustion and pleasure was to much for such an old, frail cat. "You killed him!" He yowled." Nooooo! You fucking whore Bluestar!" Bluestar just sat up calmly, licking the cum. She calmly replied," I have needs too, ya' know." "But this isn't right, you killed him! Couldn't you just find a mate? Is it that hard?" Fireheart dug his claws in the ground. First prostitution, Bluestar's unfair and unsanitary battle move, now this?" You killed a Clanmate! The ones you swore to protect." Bluestar collapsed on the ground, crying. After a while she looked up at him, tears in her eyes." I am at least a century old, yes, yes, it is hard to find a mate. No one loves me! I just want attention!" "But, Bluestar lots of cats love you, and you have attention, you are the Clan leader!" Fireheart laughed." I love you," he added, suddenly he regretted lying like that, but it was to late. "Really?" Bluestar meowed, hope in her eyes once more. Fireheart nodded, and Bluestar got to her paws." Fireheart of ThunderClan," she meowed." Will you marry me?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"No, Bluestar." "That's a shame," Bluestar meowed disappointed." You're no fun. I hoped we could've had a future." She flicked her tail sadly." I'm just so lonely, but I suppose you have Graystripe." Fireheart sniffed." Why does everyone say that?" He padded out of the den, tail drooping. Fucking kittypets, she thought. Bluestar took a long nap. Her dreams were filled with sex and other wonderful things. She didn't want to wake up, but a terrifying yowl awoke her. "Who the fuck could be dying at this time?" She asked aloud. She looked at the clearing, a badger was recking everything, and had Runningwind in it's clutches. "You piece of fucking shit, I'll fuck you," Fireheart growled, lashing at the Badger's hind legs. Bluestar leaped onto to the badger's head and began to claw at the face of the horrible creature. Screeching, it tossed her off and threw Runningwind off into the distance. Bluestar got to her paws and raked it's exposed anal glands. In agony, the badger turned and hurled Bluestar into the nursery. The kits watched as Bluestar threw herself back into battle." Cool mom!" They squeaked. Frostfur spit on the ground." Quiet little shits," she sneered. Suddenly, Tigerclaw ran up to the badger and used "rake." Its super effective! Badger has fainted! The badger ran off, tearing a hole into the warriors den and into the ravine itself, leaving a long dark tunnel. Da fuq, thought Bluestar. The whole of ThunderClan cheered at Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" Why are they so happy? She thought. They were asleep the entire fight. Tigerclaw bowed," Thank you, uhum, thank you very much." He smiled as the she-cats revealed to him their moist assholes. "Tigerclaw," Bluestar sneered." To my den, now" Settling in her nest, Bluestar hid her vibrator." Tigerclaw," she mewed." You acted very bravely against the badger, some may even call you a hero, the center of attention." Tigerclaw's eyes lit up, filled with triumph he puffed at his chest, and his dick. "But, I am the hero, you low-life bastard. If anyone deserves attention it is me. I have served my Clan for god knows how long, and you come in here and fuck it up." "Fuck this." Tigerclaw headed for the exit, but Bluestar bowled him over. Needs, needs I must put first, she thought. "Saving the Clan is very sexy," she growled." It must take one strong tom to do that." "Get the hell off me, whore," Tigerclaw replied. He tried to break free, but Bluestar tied him down with branches and roots. "Let us see how much of a tom you really are." "Fuck, nooooo!" Tigerclaw yowled. Bluestar prodded his privates and he instantly hardened. She sat on it, bobbing up and down and moaning at the pleasure. She could tell he was still struggling." I'll seduce you." She smirked." Ladies!" Willowpelt and Mousefur entered the den. They began licking dat ass. "Fuck no!" He yowled." You can handle a badger, what about she-cats?" Bluestar asked. "Jesus Christ, why?" "And, so, in conclusion, Tigerclaw will have to step down as deputy until his recovery of the twoleg molestation incident is over." Fireheart heard Bluestar say. He hadn't bother exit the den. Bluestar WAS a whore. Lying to her Clan and such. Fireheart new Bluestar had seduced Tigerclaw into satisfying Bluestar's needs. "Remember, ThunderClan, rock hard, keep on keeping on, and most importantly," Bluestar meowed," Fireheart shall be the new deputy until Tigerclaw recovers!" "Hell, na!" 


	5. Chapter 5

" Fireheart! Fireheart! Fireheart!" This can't be happening, Fireheart thought poking out of his nest. Bluestar's needs had nearly killed the deputy, and now she promoted him! "Serve us well," Bluestar meowed, padding into her den. Fireheart's heart thumped. He'd had to organize patrols, and make sure all duties were done. He was just made a warrior! "I'm fucked," he whispered to himself." Tigerclaw has to recover. "Bluestar!" Sandpaw raced up to the ThunderClan leader." Their is a border skirmish! Cats are dying as we speak!" "You mean 'THERE' is a border skirmish?" Bluestar corrected her. Sandpaw looked at her, confused." There is a difference?" "Yes." "Idk." "You mean 'I didn't know?" "Yes." "Anyway," Bluestar continued." The patrol can handle it, but Justin incase," she added as Sandpaw scraped the ground. Haha, see what I did there? But ya, I'll go as well." Sandpaw didn't look so convinced, but Bluestar was confident her loyal deputy Fireheart had it all under control. I'll control him in the nest later, she thought. Skirting around the trunk of tree, Bluestar saw the battle. Fireheart was locked with Nightstar, Graystripe was getting ass raped by Cinderfur, and other cats were scurrying around clawing and biting. Bluestar flung herself at Nightstar, knocking him off Fireheart, she jumped on him and raked his sides. He flipped over and bit her flank. Fireheart raced over to help, but another ShadowClan cat tackled him. Bluestar clawed at Nightstar's muzzle, but missed and was swiping at the air." Old hag!" He crowed. Bluestar leaped for him, and he slid under her. She went limp, and fell on him." Owwy!" He yowled. Bluestar pinned him to the ground and he kept squirming." You whore," he snarled. Suddenly, a giant boulder was flung at Bluestar and she fell over. "Oh who did that?!" That called. "Help!" She called." I'm trapped!" Nightstar was approaching her, laughing and purring." Time to die," he kept repeating. Bluestar looked aroud, her cats had retreated, and left her to die! "Selfish pussies," she snarled watching Sandpaw run into the woods. "Your lucky," Nightstar meowed." You are our prisoner." "Don't you mean 'You're lucky?" Bluestar asked him." Whatever," Nightstar said." Take her back to camp!" The ShadowClan warriors surrounded her, and led her to the camp. Whenever she would fall back, they would penetrate her. She slowed on purpose sometimes, just to be penetrated. "Whore," they snarled, seeing what she was doing. Once at the camp, heads peeped out of dens and around the clearing a few apprentices dropped their prey from their mouthes." Bluestar," one whispered." What is she doing here?" Asked another." I don't know." "Fuck you," she sneered at the apprentices." You are all god damn bitches." The circle broke up and Nightstar tossed Bluestar into a trench and covered it with a dead limb of a tree." Stay here, whore!" He yowled. "My loyal deputy Fireheart will return for me!" She replied. "If be doesn't choose to be leader, or have sex with himself first!" A strange voice rang deep in her mind. Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" Fireheart shouted." Where are you buddy?" Fireheart was trying to round up every last warrior and apprentice to rescue Bluestar. Tigerclaw might be injured from the rape, but he could prove himself as deputy once more. Yellowfang stood in his path." Tigerclaw mustn't go, ya' hear?" Fireheart frowned." Listen, old bitch-" "Old bitch yo self! He'll go if he has sex with me." Yellowfang meowed. She led Tigerclaw in her den, later loud moans followed. Da fuq, thought Fireheart. "Why do all the old she-cats want sex?" He asked himself aloud. Walking out of camp, he headed for the river, the sound soothed him in a way he couldn't explain. I must think, he thinked, err thoughted, or thought? Ya, thought, that sounds right. Anyway, as Fireheart was walking along the sandy shore, he saw a large boner in the trees, followed by a dark tabby pelt. Tigerclaw! Is he running from Yellowfang? Does he need help? Hurrying over, he noticed Tigerclaw's erection was dripping with cum. Yellowfang did well, he noted. Poor Tigerclaw. Always the rapee never the rapist. "Oh Fireheaaaaart," Tigerclaw growled." Time to die." "Rape! Rape!" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Tigerclaw! What are you doing?" Fireheart asked. "I'm here to kill you, now that Bluestar is gone, I can be leader, but only when your dead dick is beneath my paws." "But why?" Fireheart asked. Tigerclaw was sneaking toward him. Tigerclaw laughed." So I can be leader, retard," he growled. "But why?" He repeated. "So I can be leader..." "Why?" "Being leader is fun, like I kill cats and can take over the forest and like get killed by this cat that I attacked when I was an apprentice and you end up killing him," said Tigerclaw. Fireheart stared at Tigerclaw a wild look in his eyes, after a while he stammered," What?" "Shut the fuck up whore, anyway I am going to kill you!" "Come at me bro!" Tigerclaw charged at Fireheart, he tried to side step him, but Tigerclaw swerved and knocked into him. As Fireheart was scrabbling to his paws, Tigerclaw clawed at his sides. Yowling, Fireheart kicked with hind legs and hit Tigerclaw in the face. "Fuck!" He cried. Fireheart dove into Tigerclaw's side and bit furiously, tuffs of fur flying everywhere. "I banged your mother," Tigerclaw hissed, pinning down Fireheart." You'd better have done a good job," Fireheart retorted. Tigerclaw aimed a blow at Fireheart's crotch, and swiped as hard as he could. "Awww!" Fireheart went limp and Tigerclaw stumbled, he had enough time nip Tigerclaw's leg and break free. Suddenly, a fat gray pelt burst into the clearing and tumbled into Tigerclaw. Graystripe! Thought Fireheart. A surge of emotion grew in his heart, he pushed it away. Am I gay? He asked himself. "You get your husband to help you?" Tigerclaw sneered, turning tail and heading back to camp. "You'd best not snitch!" He yowled. Fireheart glanced at Graystripe, a massive erection had grown in between his hind legs. "Are we going to do this, or what?" He asked. Bluestar remained in her hole, and at the same time fingering her own." Oooh ya," she meowed." Oooh yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck ya!" Heads of ShadowClan cats gazed down at her from the top of the ditch. It had been a few sunrises after her capture and she was forced to sexually entertain the Clan if she wanted food. "Oooh! Oweeerrhhuh ya!" She moaned cumming, "Good job!" Nightstar meowed tossing her a frog." Very sexy-" He was interrupted as a huge bang sounded from the camp entrance. "ThunderClan! Attack!" It was Tigerclaw! My hero, she thought. Loud screeches filled the camp and Bluestar looked up, but couldn't see anything from in her hole. She could hear her cats, fighting to save her. Suddenly, Whitestorm's head poked from the top of the ditch. "Bluestar! I'm here to save you amigo!" He stuck his tail down the hole for her to climb to up, but it was to short. "Use your dick!" She called up. "What? No way," he responded." Fine," he sighed." But you owe me." As his dick stretched down, Bluestar dug her claws in it." Oww!" She heard him yowl. She began to climb, his long sturdy cock making a perfect slope. At the top, she saw the battle clearly: Fireheart was locked up with Stumpytail, Tigerclaw had Cinderfur pinned to the ground, Longtail and Swiftpaw fought side by side against Wetfoot and Littlecloud, and I am to lazy to explain the rest, but ya, more cats were fighting. Nightstar was nowhere to be seen until he leaped at Bluestar from the top of a pine tree. "You'll never get out of here alive!" He yowled." Or with your virginity," he added glancing at Whitestorm. Bluestar simply knocked him over and ran for the entrance." ThunderClan!" She yowled." Me and my hot body are safe! Retreat to camp!" Her cats following behind her, they raced back to camp. Once there she stood on Highrock, her cats around her. Fireheart's gaze flicked at Tigerclaw, and Graystripe's cock, and to her. "Bluestar." He meowed." There is something I have to tell you..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Bluestar sat in her den, watching Fireheart closely and listening to every drip of cum that leaked from his penis, ummm, every word that leaked from his mouth. "Tigerclaw thought you were dead, so he wanted to kill me, so he could be leader, he almost had me when-" "Your boyfriend jumped in," she finished for him." When Graystripe jumped in," he corrected." Whatever, anyway, I don't believe you." "What?" Fireheart asked stunned. "I think you knew i wasn't dead, but you made the Clan think I was dead, so you would become leader." She meowed flicking her tail back and forth. "What the fuck you bitch-" Bluestar continued, ignoring Fireheart's objection." But of course, Tigerclaw being the hero he is, knew there some chance I was alive. His plan was to save me and carry me away into the sunset, but you couldn't let that happen." "Bluestar, did you even read the actual books? Tigerclaw is the bad guy," Fireheart meowed, his fur rising. Bluestar sniffed." This is fanfiction, dumb ass." "Really? Well, in every fanfiction I've read, you are the whore!" Fireheart snarled. He got to his paws and and headed for the exit, but Bluestar dragged him back. "Fireheart! I love you, but you don't feel the same about me. I need you inside me!" She begged Fireheart spit on the ground." Da fuq is wrong with yo ass, bitch?" "I'll rape you!" She lunged at him and flicked her tail at his penis, trying to arouse him." No," Fireheart yowled running into the clearing. Bluestar followed, looking around. He's hiding from his leader, she thought angrily. A surge of horniness rushed over her. Needs, needs I must put first. Looking around she saw a kit and injected it's little cock into her old, dry, wrinkly pussy. "Ooouhhh!" She moaned. "My kit!" A queen yowled." Bluestar, you whore!" She tried to untangle the pair, but it was hard when the kit wouldn't let go, he seemed to enjoy it. Finally she let go." Get back in the kitchen!" Bluestar yowled at the queen. "You're being sexist to your own gender!" She retorted." Fuck this." Bluestar didn't sleep good that night, she kept having dreams of sex with Crookedstar, his crooked dick felt good when it hooked into her pussy. "Oooh yeah," she moaned. When she woke up, a surge of horniness broke over her again. I'm hungry, she thought. Hungry for dick. Hungry for, Crookedstar. "Let all cats old enough to watch porn gather somewhere around me for a Clan meeting!" Fireheart heard Bluestar yowl. Fireheart was furious when Bluestar refused to believe his story, he didn't eat or masturbate. Now he stared at Bluestar, whenever she flicked her gaze at him, he whispered," Bitch." Or sometimes," Whore." "ThunderClan," Bluestar began." Before I became leader, Sunstar was adducted, skinned, beaten, tortured, rape, and murdered by RiverClan." "That never happened," the elders exchanged glances. "ThunderClan was to weak and afraid to take revenge, but today, we take shall revenge!" Approved voices raised from the crowd." But how?" Mousefur asked." We can't just barge in there." "Yes," Longtail agreed." We need a plan." "Fine fuckers! Ummm, I don't know." "I got an idea," Said Whitestorm." We send Graystripe as bait and while everyone is distracted, we jump em'!" "Shut up Whitestorm," meowed," Bluestar." I just thought of an idea! We send Graystripe in and while they shred him, we charge in and wam!" "Good idea, bitch," called up Whitestorm. "Bluestar!" Fireheart yowled." This is madness!" "No," Bluestar mewed." This is SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!" "I'm not sure you used that quote right." "No, I did." "Oh, okay." 


	8. Chapter 8

Warning! This chapter features many references from the following: Lord of the Rings World of Warcraft Romantic Movies (GraystripexxxFireheart.) ThunderClan set off for The Sunning Of The Rocks, as Bluestar calls them. All of her Clan had their pelts bristling, and teeth snarling, they believed Bluestar's story, when half of them were alive when Sunstar died. "Tigerclaw?" Fireheart paced up to the deputy." How did Sunstar die?" "I was having sex when it happened," he responded." Oooh," Fireheart meowed. Once they trekked Sunning Rocks they made their way to the stepping stones. "One by one, single file," Bluestar ordered." Once across, we'll launch the trap." Fireheart waited for his turn to cross, right behind Graystripe. He saw his friend's stomach heaving heavily. "It'll be okay Graystripe," he assured him, but he wasn't so sure himself." Ya right," Graystripe mewed, fear was drowning voice. When all the cats were across, they sat in a circle around the river bed. Bluestar was in the middle, she beckoned to Graystripe with her tail. "Graystripe," she began." Today, you will do a very honorable thing for ThunderClan, and if you die, it is likely-" she lectured-" We shall always remember you. Good luck." She touched muzzles with him and he began to walk toward the camp." So long." "Wait!" Fireheart yowled. He padded toward Graystripe." I'm going too," he meowed as hobbit music began to play in the background. "Fireheart," Graystripe meowed." It's okay." "No," Bluestar meowed." Fireheart wishes to die. He sees there is no point in serving his Clan if his husband was torn to pieces by RiverClan." Mummers of agreement rang from the cats. They called good byes and wished luck to the two cats. "May StarClan light your paths!" Bluestar called." And your relationship!" She added. Fireheart and Graystripe padded to the camp." You don't have to do this," Graystripe told him. "I do." "But why?" "Graystripe," Fireheart meowed." I love you." He stuck his tongue in Graystripe's mouth, and he did the same. They made out for some time and moved on when Whitestorm called," We can still see you!" Finally, they rushed into the RiverClan camp, the fat fish-faces stared at them." ThunderClan!" "Take me to your leader," Fireheart meowed." He's in front of you," Crookedstar's voice rang like a bell. "I'm going to tie you to a wall, and rip off every one of your toes, and then, I'll slit your belly and slice your cock, then I'm going to scoop off your eyes and tear your ears, and finally, I'll impale you," Fireheart threatened. "Anus first," Graystripe added. Crookedstar stared at the two of them, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. His pelt bristled, his tail tightened, his dick hardened. "ThunderClan, charge!" Bluestar yowled. All of a sudden the cats of ThunderClan flooded into the camp. RiverClan leaped for them and the two Clans clashed. Fireheart dove into a sexy she-cat, and began to bite her flank, she yowled and reared up and slashed at his face. He dodged and went under her and clawed her clit." Naaaeww!" She yowled. She tackled him, original, he thought. They fought on the ground, the rest of the Clan fighting around them. He tore off her ear and she ran out of camp. He ran over to help Mousefur fight off two other cats. Together they lashed out and forced them back. But a great weight fell on Fireheart and he looked up to see Whiteclaw. The dark warrior was clawing at his pelt, tufts of fur flying everywhere." I'll shred you!" Fireheart threw him off and pinned him down. The warrior tried to struggle free but Fireheart reinforced his pin with his erected cock. Whiteclaw clawed at his tip and blood and sperm squirted. "Ahh!" Fireheart yowled in pain." Cheap move, fag!" He called as Whiteclaw ran away. Fireheart searched the battleground. The score was 2/3 to 1/3." Scrub rogue," Fireheart meowed." Learn what CC is, and get some PvP gear." "Rogues use PvE for hp, we are OP as it is, dumb ass huntard." "These heals are terrible," commented Whitestorm." Cap cap!" Dustpaw capped the flag, they just had to turtle the rest of the bg. Fireheart looked around, Crookedstar was gone, and so was Bluestar. "Where's Bluestar?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Crookedstar sat in his den, awaiting his match...Bluestar... It had been centuries he had waited for this, ever since he first saw Bluestar at that gathering, he wanted to fuck her. Bluestar padded in the den and sat down." Crookedstar," she meowed." "Bluestar," he nodded." Before we begin this, let us establish the ground rules: no touching of the hair or face." "Of course," she meowed. "So it begins." She leaped for him and he launched over her and swirled, claws outstretched. Bluestar could feel the pain wretch through her body as Crookedstar clawed her. She fell and landed awkwardly. She scrabbled to her paws and slashed at Crookedstar's nose, he inched back, it nearly hit his nose, but she missed and clawed at the air. "Foolish old whore!" He growled." Today you and ThunderClan die!" He jumped on her side and the old ThunderClan leader collapsed. He had her pinned! "It's over," he meowed. But she surged upward and tilted him over, she had enough space so she lashed at his belly. Blood spilled on the floor of the den and he gasped in pain. "No, Crookedstar," she spat. She slammed him on the ground and crippled his leg. "I have felt much worse pain than this!" His voice came in small, shallow gasps." I am not here to cause pain," she meowed." But pleasure." A smirk crawled up Crookedstar's face as she laid out for him. He mounted her and moved his Crooked cock in and out of her soft, old pussy." Oooh, Crookedstar," she meowed. He laughed." I'm glad you're a whore," he meowed. He pushed slower, and Bluestar moaned." Faster," she begged." Do me a favor, and I'll do you one." "What ever you say!" Crookedstar pounded faster, and faster. Sweat crawled down their faces and the den seemed larger. Bluestar's moans echoed around the camp and the battle raged on. Bluestar was about to reach orgasm when Crookedstar stopped. "No! More!" "Once you do me..." Back at the ThunderClan camp, Sandpaw sat around. She was told to guard the camp, but she felt like something was wrong. She could hear the yowls of pain and terror from across the forest and river. She heard a loud moaning and recognized Bluestar's voice." More!" "What the fuck?" She meowed to the queens." They need help!" The queens sat in the clearing, their kits racing around them." We must do something!" She lashed her tail at the queens." It is time we stop being bitches and save them!" She stared at them." But how?" One asked. "They are losing the battle, who knows who could be dead?" "Yes!" A queen sat up," We must do something!" "Yellowfang! Come with me," meowed Sandpaw. The old medicine cat padded out of her den." How do we bust them out?" "Get in the tank." Fireheart watched as Runningnose lay on the ground, his flesh on the leg was exposed and he and was bleeding seriously. "Fend them off!" He yowled. They had piled the dead and wounded in the middle, and now encircled them, trying to stand their ground but the RiverClan cats were advancing. "Tigerclaw!" Whitestorm yowled." The entrance is blocked." Fireheart turned to see that RiverClan cats now stood at the gates, ensuring no survivors would escape. "Hold them off! Help will come," Tigerclaw meowed. Fireheart slashed at Loudbelly, the warrior was fighting back, trying to get past the wall of ThunderClan to finish off the wounded. "We cannot hold for much longer!" Suddenly, a loud grumble sounded at the wall of the den, and an armored vehicle tore down the wall, a door opened and Sandpaw sat at the entrance." Come on!" The ThunderClan cats were distracted by the scene, so the RiverClan cats filed past the guards and were digging for the wounded. Everything was a mess, it was a mix of cats, no one could tell who was who. They only knew to fight. Crookedstar finally cummed. Three pumps surged out three waves of sperm." Ahhhh! Bluestar," he moaned in pleasure," you're so good." Bluestar's mission was complete, her needs were satisfied." Enough sex," she growled." Let's fight!" She leaped at him and slit his throat, he broke into an orgasm, his body sprawled and three more pumps of white stuff hit the ground, then, he sprawled again, and Bluestar realized he was losing a life. She padded out of the den to see the Clans still fighting, she saw a tank parked outside and Sandpaw aided the cats inside. "Bluestar!" Fireheart yowled as he nipped Whiteclaw." We are leaving!" "Stop the quotes," she replied. She dashed inside the tank and the doors closed. Sandpaw drove the thing across the river and back into the hollow. "How'd you get this?" Bluestar asked the apprentice. Sandpaw laughed." I won it at an auction." All the cats settled back at the camp and Yellowfang was busy with herbs. They all ate and washed, and Bluestar sat on Highrock, ready to address her Clan. 


	10. Chapter 10: Final

A few sunrises had pasted after the battle, things were returning to normal. Everything was fine. Not a warrior out of place. It had been hard to deal with the questions from the other Clans at the gathering, but Bluestar seemed to had planned everything. All was normal, except Fireheart , he stood in the clearing, staring at Silverpelt. The stars shone, StarClan seemed pleased of how things turned out. That noob had no idea what he was talking about, thought Fireheart remembering the battle. He remembered something else too. There was one last thing Fireheart had to do. He slipped into Bluestar's den. The elderly leader was grooming herself. "Bluestar?" Fireheart asked. The den was warm and moist, like Bluestar's pussy, he noted. "Fireheart!" Bluestar turned with a surprised look on her face." Knock next time. Some cats are "getting busy." "Sorry," Fireheart apologized, embarrassed, he pressed on." What was the real motive you had to attack RiverClan?" "Fireheart," Bluestar whispered. She leaned in closer, looking both ways to make sure no cat would hear." I am about to tell you something, that no one knows and that no one should ever know." "Okay," Fireheart answered." Go on." "Fireheart, I've been hiding it for a long time but-" "Yes?" "I." Bluestar whipped her tail back and fourth. "Yes?" Fireheart repeated. His paws dug at the smooth floor of the den in anticipation. "Am-" "Yes?!" "A-" This time Fireheart erected his penis, excitedly, he cummed." YES?!" "A whore," she finished. "The whole world already knows that!" Fireheart meowed. "No, no one does," she snapped back." Anyway we attacked RiverClan so I could have crazy hot sex with Crookedstar." "What the fuck you slut!" Fireheart mewed disgusted." Bluestar, your needs are destroying the Clan." "What do you mean?" Bluestar asked wide-eyed. Fireheart was amazed Bluestar didn't know what he meant. Dumb whore, he thought. "You killed an elder, you nearly killed Tigerclaw, and in the battle we all could've died!" Fireheart awaited Bluestar's angry yowl, but it never came. Her eyes cleared, and for once she looked like the leader of ThunderClan. "You're right," she meowed." After all of this time I've been blinded by lust, by needs. The Clan comes first." She brightened, her tail swished on the ground. "Your going to apologize to the Clan and quit being such a bitch!" He meowed. "You mean 'you're?'" She asked. Bluestar stood on Highrock, her Clan sat below her. She felt young again. StarClan shone above her and the stars gleamed her pelt as if she was one herself. Fireheart sat beside her, a loyal warrior, he would make a good leader some day. "ThunderClan," she began." I have an announcement to make-" "Are you and Fireheart getting married?" Whitestorm called up." Graystripe must be jealous." He glanced at the gray warrior. "Fuck you!" Graystripe hissed back." I'll rape you and your family!" "ThunderClan, calm down." Bluestar silenced her Clanmates." I have made many mistakes recently, and I am sorry." "And?" Fireheart asked. "I have been a whore. I apologize to the elders, I raped one to death, and the queens, I raped a kit, and Tigerclaw, I raped him several times, and a badger, whom of which I raped. I promise to be a good leader for the remainder of my lives." Fireheart purred proudly. He had saved the Clan. No more troubles were in the future, now he could marry Graystripe. With Bluestar as their leader ThunderClan would do many great things. Everything is perfect, he thought. "I have but a few lives left, and Fireheart shall guard me," she meowed. Look at that! Fireheart had a job to support the kits that Graystripe would give birth to. Everything was perfect. "I know Tigerclaw will lead heroically after me," Bluestar concluded. Tigerclaw? Leader? I forgot about Tigerclaw destroying the forest! Fireheart thought. "Fuuuuck!" 


End file.
